1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm systems for vehicles, although features maybe useful for other applications. In particular, the present invention relates to an alarm system packaged in a form that permits the system to be adapted to various trailer and tractor-trailer configurations without loss of performance. The invention further relates to an alarm system with an event tracking and reporting capability, for tracking and reporting security and operational aspects of trailer transportation or other delivery applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Security, particularly in the transportation of goods, is a growing concern in today""s society. Many automobiles, trucks, sports utility vehicles, and vans include security systems designed to alert users when their vehicles are being entered or malfunction. Most of these security systems are hard wired, or embedded, into the vehicle, and communicate with the user with dashboard prompts or audible alarms. These systems, operating as a security system are generally turned on/off through the use of a small wireless transmitter capable of being attached to the user""s key chain. When turned on, the alarm is activated if the vehicle is tampered with or detects vibration. In some instances the alarm may be triggered when a person enters a proximity field established around the vehicle. The triggering of the alarm will cause the vehicle horn or a siren to sound. Options are also provided to flash the headlights of the vehicle. Vehicle malfunction alarms generally alert the operator of the vehicle through the use of dashboard prompts and/or audible signals. These systems typically are customized for installation at the factory or require the expertise of specialists in the after market sales and service. Existing commercial vehicles, notably tractor-trailer units, are inadequately protected, or the cost of a customized system is an impediment to security.
Large trucks, such as tractor-trailer combinations and specifically the trailer, have an increased monitoring area and number of checkpoints. Embedding such a system and customizing for each type of truck, and the ancillary equipment attached, would require a specific configuration for each trailer or other system. Different systems for each tractor-trailer configuration would be costly. Additional problems arise with the changing of drivers and persons in control and requiring access to the trailer. Additional problems arise as a result of trailers not having the power available to operate a system when detached from a tractor.
It is further observed that delivery systems in general utilize a wide variety of configurations of containers and means for moving the containers. In a tractor-trailer configuration, the container (i.e., the trailer) is separable from the means for moving the container (i.e., the tractor). In other configurations, the container and the means for moving the container are not separable, but are instead incorporated into the same vehicle. This is the case, for example, with delivery vans such as are used in courier-type applications (e.g., Fedex(copyright) vans). Such vehicles may be referred to as xe2x80x9cbody jobsxe2x80x9d in the trucking/delivery industry.
Known security systems for delivery systems in general lack a capability for automated, long-term tracking of events such as security-related events, efficiency-related events or time-critical events. To be able to automatically record and analyze a long-term history of such events could be useful in decision-making for trucking/delivery companies.
An example of a security-related event is an attempt to break into a trailer of a tractor-trailer configuration, or to break into a body job such as a delivery van. Examples of efficiency-related events include events indicating an unnecessary consumption of fuel by a delivery van, or, for example in the case of a trailer with a refrigeration unit, events indicating how often and for how long the refrigeration unit was running.
Automated tracking of time-critical events would also be of help to trucking companies. Time-critical events can figure prominently in questions about contract performance or insurance liability. An example of a time-critical event that could have contractual or insurance implications is the unloading of a shipment by a receiver.
Known security systems for delivery systems do not provide for the automated, long-term tracking of events involved in the operation of delivery systems, such as security-related events, efficiency-related events or time-critical events as described above. Rather, typically such tracking, if it is performed at all, is performed by human operators and is thus subject to either error or deliberate falsification.
Accordingly, a system is needed which addresses the above-noted concerns.
The present invention discloses a stand alone alarm system that can be adapted to and operate with various configurations to provide the desired security. The alarm system is easily accessible, stand alone, and able to with stand harsh environment conditions. In one embodiment of the invention, the components of the alarm system include an alarm module, an audio device, a visual device, and at least one sensor. The alarm system also includes a battery supplying power to the alarm system independently or in conjunction with other sources of power, and a keypad. The alarm system also includes a protective steel housing containing the alarm module, keypad, battery, anti tamper devices, and optional sensors from tampering and the environment. The optional sensors may include xe2x80x9creeferxe2x80x9d (refrigeration unit) fault sensors and an unauthorized tractor trailer connection sensor. The alarm system also may include an optional pager transmitter, an automatic vehicle location interface, and a panic button receiver.
An advantage of the invention is that an alarm system is disclosed that reduces the disadvantages that have plagued known security systems. The alarm system is able to connect numerous sensors through either series or parallel inputs as well as providing the user with an audible alert, a visual alert, and optional pager and/or automatic vehicle locator of a problem, or violation of the trailer""s integrity. Another advantage of the invention is that the system is a stand alone system permitting installation on a variety of vehicles, for example tractor trailers, recreational trailers, motor homes, storage trailers, and the like.
The alarm system further comprises means for automated, long-term tracking and reporting of security-related events, efficiency-related events and time-critical events, providing for informed and therefore improved decision-making by users of the system.